


Resistance Is Futile, You Will Be Electrified

by GypsumLilac



Series: A Simple Roll Of The Dice [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alphys saves the day, F/F, Kinda, One-Shot, POV shifts, Two POVs, ends abruptly ;p :), mafiatale, with her epic hacking, you will be electrified ;p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsumLilac/pseuds/GypsumLilac
Summary: Hey, we don't really see Alphys's epicness that much, do we. Now I probably didn't do her as much justice as she deserves, but hopefully this gives her the epic screentime she deserves ;p.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Undyne robs a bank! Then things go wrong... 
> 
> Why was she robbing the bank, you ask? Because THOSE RATES THEY CHARGE ARE TOTALLY UNJUST!!!! ;p 
> 
> Also disclaimer; I have nothing against security guards ;p but I needed someone to get beat up ;p

Alphys gasps, her claws tapping frantically on the keyboards. "No, no, thiswasn'tsupposedtohappen, get a hold of yourself Alphys, she'll be fine, she's Undyne, she's got to be fine!" The screen she fixates on is connected to a camera in a bank. A bank that her girlfriend had been attempting to stick up. They hadn't expected security guards to show up so quickly, almost as if they were prepared. But it's Undyne, they'll never be able to defeat-

\-------------

"-ME?? FUHUHUHU!! You punks must weak and stupid to think you can bring me down!" Undyne snarls as she bodily throws one of the security guards attacking her into a wall. The eyes of his fellows follow his flight, wincing as he crumples to the floor. "Who's next!" The men circle the berserk fish warily, jumping back as she lunges for them. One draws a gun and fires it at her. The bullets bounce off of Undyne's armor, and she grins wickedly. Spears form from thin air around her. She waves her arm and the spears follow it, rocketing towards her attackers. They yelp and scatter. Undyne advances after them.

\-------------

Eyes softening in relief, Alphys lets her gaze wander down her girlfriend's body as Undyne stalks towards her frightened foes, taut muscles rippling underneath the tight bulletproof suit. She really is su-koi. Alphys snorts at the pun and reminds herself to tell Undyne when she gets back- "UNDYNE, BEHIND YOU!" Alphys jerks upright, staring in entranced horror at the masked person who had just snuck into the camera's LOS. They hold a gun? No, it's not the right shape, it's a- "a dart gun," Alphys breathes softly, wishing again that she had made Undyne wear a headset.

\-------------

"You punks think you can rip off my family and get away with it?? Well, fuhuhuhuhu, you've got another thing coming, punks!" The guards are cornered, black pants hiding all evidence of any bowel malfunctions. Undyne sneers and lets her gaze linger over each one as she ponders which to supplex first. Target acquired, a shortish fellow with the most defiant face in the group. Undyne ignores the stinging on her neck as she takes a step fo r w a r d.

\-------------

Alphys watches, frozen eyes glued to the screen in horror as her mind races in headless circles. Undyne's body thuds inaudibly onto the tiled floor. The security guards smirk, jostling each other in the relief after shared terror. The masked person saunters up. The guards greet them with back slaps and gratitude. Undyne lays motionless on the floor. The masked figure kicks her. Undyne is lying on the floor. U N D Y N E I S L Y I N G O N T H E F L O O R.

\-------------

The guards lift the heavy monster with difficulty, finally managing to drag her out of the lobby and into a side hall. Undyne's shooter pulls the mask down, his eyes glint delightedly as he runs his hand over her limp body. His men grin lewdly and bob their heads knowingly at each other. The door in front of them clicks as they approach. Masky frowns, jiggling the handle. Then he leaps back, mouth wide in a screech as electricity jolts through his hand. A soft ripple of giggles moves through the guards but is quickly put to death by Masky's stern glare. They turn around to go out another way. Masky leads the way, conveniently running into the door that slams shut in front of him. He kicks the door and curses vehemently as it delivers a powerful shock. The other guards glance at each other, not so amused anymore. When one guard doubles over, gripping his ear in pain as static floods the earpiece, the others step back nervously. Undyne's body flops to the floor. Every guard's hand goes to their baton and they look to the pacing Masky for orders. He pulls out his walkie-talkie, clicking through the channels. It recieves nothing but static and laughter: Masky slams it against the wall, enraged. Another guard rips their now-screeching headset off and throws it to the ground. His comrades take their own headsets off hurriedly, not wanting to risk having their eardrums burst.

\-------------

A grim grin plays on Alphys's lips, her claws clacking away at the keyboards. The screen is connected to a camera in the hall she's trapped Undyne's kidnappers in. A few taps and the fire alarm has been successfully set off. Water spouts descend from the ceiling above the guards, soaking them head to toe as they scramble to find a single device among them that hasn't been jammed.

\-------------

" _Bzzzt_ \- H-hey, o-over here- _bzzzt_." Their walkie-talkie splutters through static.

\-------------

Masky stares at it, desperation keen in the way he presses the transmitter button. "We- _zzzt_ \- trapped, please send he- _bzzzzzzzz_." The microphone cracks and Alphys loosens her grip on it slightly.

\-------------

"Y-you won't esc- _bzzzzzt_ \- out of there. I've set th-the en- _bzzzt_ \- ilding on l-l-lockd- _zzzzzt_." The guards mutter, casting nervous glances around the hall. Masky turns slowly and glares at the camera watching him. He barks an order.

\-------------

The screen flashes white before fading black in front of Alphys's eyes. In her claws, the microphone sparks to life. "Let us- _bzzzzt_ \- and we won't- _bzzzzz_ \- understood?" Her shoulders stiffen. Then they roll back and her teeth part shark-like.

\-------------

In the hall that serves as the guards' prison cell, they take turns ramming against the door. They had quickly figured out that the hinges as well as the handle are charged with electricity. Despite their best efforts, however, the door remains steadfast. And water continues to soak them from above. One guard attempts to push the nozzles back into the ceiling, but only succeeds in making them spurt more heavily. Masky curses, kicking the guard before turning his attention to the fish monster laying limply on the soaked floor. Above the door blinks a silent watcher.

\-------------

It hadn't taken Alphys long to find the second camera and only one minute more to hack it. The plan is set in motion- it can work- it has to work. For Undyne.

\-------------

Undyne is picked up by two guards, her head lolling. Masky stands in front of her, drawing back his fist. The lights flicker. His men falter. He barks at them and they straighten. The lights burst in violent storms of sparks. The inch of water surrounding them flickers. The men stiffen unnaturally, jaws and muscles agonizingly taut. Undyne falls to the floor, body jerking then relaxing. The walkie-talkie splutters. The guards fall to the ground, groaning and cursing. Masky remains standing. " _Bzzzt_ \- you won't get out. N-not unless you let my- the monster go- _zzt_." He throws the staticky walkie-talkie against the wall, where it cracks sadly before falling to the waterlogged ground and dying.

\-------------

Undyne's eye snaps open. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... So it ends there, yeah, because the epic thing is NOW YOU CAN USE YOUR IMAGINATION TO SEE HOW ALPHYS AND UNDYNE BEAT THEM UP TOGETHER AND I WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO DO IT JUSTICE. Yep. If you guys don't like it this way though, I suppose I could try ;p.  
>  If you have any criticism, I'd be happy to hear it. My work, uh, probably definitely needs it. I didn't really do emotions, sorry, but I did try to show their emotions through body language and stuff like that so, I hope that worked...  
> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
